


Entranced

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Soft Thighs Series [37]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, overweight reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7811806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You like to dance when you think no one else is around, Bucky’s pretty quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entranced

**Author's Note:**

> This is being posted early because I move into my university accommodation Saturday and couldnt guarantee it coming out otherwise :)

Working with the Avengers as their doctor wasn’t something that was easy work, people came back from missions bleeding from seemingly every part of their body or they simply refused to see you even when it was obvious that they needed to. That was perhaps the most frustrating, that they refused to admit they needed help. The two biggest culprits were Bucky and Steve, both had some misguided belief that because of the serum in their veins and their advanced healing they wouldn’t need seeing too, but sometimes the wounds were simply too much to be left alone. Times like that you hunted them down and dragged them to the infirmary by the ear scolding them like their mother. 

But there were days where you really got a rest and portions of the day where you had nothing to do simply waiting for them to get back from missions, those days typically consisted of you turning on the stereo, playing any music you felt like playing, and shaking your wide hips and twirling your thick body to the sounds of someone crooning. Those were days where you could really let loose and feel completely comfortable dancing in your skin because no one was there to see you do it. 

You had assumed, seeing as the whole tower was silent, that everyone had gone on a mission to handle something. You knew there was one scheduled for that day, and perhaps you should have checked rather than simply assuming that the whole lot of them would be gone, but...then since when had you ever checked something as simple as that? It seemed like common sense to you.

So you’d whacked on the music, the stereo playing a Queen song as you danced around the living area. Your hips swaying from side to side, your feet making some of the most graceful moves they ever had (considering you were incredibly ungraceful most of the time), your large arms moving along to the music. For you it was a time to close your eyes and relax, to let the music take you and move you. 

For the person who had quietly padded into the room to investigate the noise it was a time to stare with wide eyes and an open jaw at the form that was you in front of him. Bucky hadn’t gone on the mission, he’d requested to stay behind, to do some extra training while his shoulder recovered (he’d hurt it less than a week ago) and everyone agreed that perhaps he was a little too hurt to go on an intensive and long mission at the moment. 

He’d heard the music all the way from the gym and decided to investigate it, what he wasn’t expected was to find you dancing around the living area (in a way that would probably haunt his dreams in the best kind of way for the next 5 months) in your sleepwear completely unaware of him. He thanked his ability to walk quietly despite his size in that moment, leaning against the door and just watching. There was something about the pure happiness you exuded that made him grin, or maybe it was just you? Almost everyone knew he was interested in you and he wouldn’t ever deny it either. You were...yeah, you were pretty great. 

“Bucky?!” The noise was a little strangled as you finally noticed him, nearly falling over in your haste to stop moving and turn the music off. “How...how long were you...?”

“A while...I hope...I didn’t mean to...” He did mean to stay, he did mean to watch you there was no real denying that. But he’d never meant to embarrass you as apparent as it was that he had. 

“No...it’s okay..” It wasn’t you were a little embarrassed to be caught dancing, especially by Bucky, but you didn’t want him to feel bad or guilty for watching either. 

“You’re dancing is...um, beautiful.” There were other words he could use, entrancing, flustering, enough to get him a little hot under the collar almost ashamedly, but he stuck with something a bit simpler. 

“Thank you...”

“I’ll just...go...” You watched him leave again and wondered why your luck had to be that Bucky of all people, Bucky who you were so incredibly attracted to, had to be the person to walk in on you dancing. 


End file.
